


The Perfect Plus One

by sheesusnat



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: JT is a lobbyist and I only have vague understanding of it, M/M, Slow Burn, The Marrieds (this is the name my friends have given this pairing), escort AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheesusnat/pseuds/sheesusnat
Summary: Green energy lobbyist JT needs a date. He isn't sure what he expected when he hired Tyson, an escort, as his plus one. But he definitely wasn’t expecting that he would want to see Tyson again. And again.And again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Stromesquad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stromesquad/pseuds/Stromesquad) in the [wesmashing](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesmashing) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I don't care what ship but Tyson Jost is an escort that someone hires to be their wedding date and then just like... Keeps hiring

Okay, look, it's not something Tyson is proud of. 

 

He's a 20 year old college student who is on his way to racking up something like 130 thousand dollars in debt for a political science degree that he really hopes he can parlay into an actual career, one that earns him enough money to make the loan payments. His mom worked her ass off while he was growing up, but it was just the two of them, so she wasn't able to save much money for him to go to college. He promised his mom that he was going to get a degree though, and the only way he's getting that education is to borrow money.

 

So every year he and his mom have sat down and filled out his FAFSA forms and taken out loans, for more money than he had a concept of at 18 years old. Every semester when he sees the number, he's riddled with the guilt that if he can't pay the money back, his mom will be on the hook for them. At the interest rates he's given, though, she'll have to put off retirement. Hell, at the interest rates he's given,  _ he  _ is going to have to put off retirement.

 

So he decides that he'll get a job while he's in school. He can start putting money aside to help with the payments after he graduates. He won't make enough to cover the entire cost, but he can get a head start anyway. 

 

He starts out as a waiter, but after three weeks, four full trays of food spilled on guests, two disciplinary meetings with his manager, and countless wrong orders delivered to his tables, he gets fired. He wants to be angry but he knows they were right to do it. He has no talent as a server.

 

His next attempt is as a barista. This is slightly less terrible, he only has to make the drinks and put them on the counter. He isn't fast enough, though, even after a month of practice. He keeps using regular vanilla syrup when the ticket calls for sugar-free. He accidentally gives an Americano to a twelve year old who was expecting a hot chocolate. He gives it six weeks and then accepts when they "lay him off." 

 

Bartender is his next logical choice, but he's pretty sure he's proven that he isn't cut out for that kind of work. He thinks about Uber, but he doesn't have a reliable enough car for it. He spends weeks browsing job listings online and nothing pops up. The university itself has a waiting list for jobs in the library and cafeteria, because it's already well into the semester and there aren't any openings.

 

It's nearly Halloween when the ad for DatesOnDemand.com comes up on his twitter feed. He ignores it at first, but after several days he gets curious and looks into it. The potential exists to make more than double what he made as a waiter, in far fewer hours; it only means that his dignity takes a hit. 

 

It takes awhile but he finally gets up the courage to create an account and it's only another couple of days before he starts getting offers. Most of them are older women or men--some widows or widowers, some never married--who are scheduled to attend a wedding or a reunion and they want a well-dressed younger man on their arm. 

 

At first it's strictly escorting work. Tyson plays the role of charming date or boyfriend to a T, and sometimes he has to dance with the women or occasionally men, sometimes he has to kiss them. It's decent money but nothing like what the website had suggested. He realizes what he has to do in order to get the high end commissions, though he isn't entirely sure that he's willing to go that far. 

 

Right before Christmas his mother comes down with the flu and misses a week and a half of work, and she tries not to let it show, but Tyson knows she's worried about how to afford Christmas, let alone how she'll pay the bills for the month. After speaking with her, he changes his profile to include "intimacy sessions," where he offers much more than chaste kisses for show. 

 

He tries not to think too hard about the true nature of what he's doing. It isn't comfortable--it's awkward at best and leaves him cringing and nauseated at worst--but the money is undeniable. He's been able to send some home to his mother to help pay the mortgage for the month and fortunately she believes him when he claims he's been able to pick up hours working in the university's library.

 

Tyson isn't proud of what he's doing, but he's making his mom's life easier and that's way more important than his dignity.

____

 

"No."

 

"Come on, Nadora, it's just the same gig as always," JT says, watching his friend on his iPhone screen. "I just need a date for this fundraiser, you can't leave me hanging now."

 

"I've done this for you for two years, I can't keep playing your beard," Nadora rolls her eyes. "Come on, you can find someone else to play your fake girlfriend. You're a cute guy, just go ask someone out."

 

JT groans and rakes a hand through his hair. "I can't do that, they'd think it was a romantic thing. I just need a date, not a  _ girlfriend _ ." 

 

"Well see, JT, I actually am someone's girlfriend now and it would be weird if I kept going on dates with someone else." She's getting dressed for a date of her own.

 

"What does he care, I'm  _ gay _ . It's not a real date."

 

"Sorry, no go. I've gone to enough stuffy fundraisers and town halls to last the rest of my entire life twice over." Nadora curls her lip in disgust before smoothing it out to put on lipstick. "They're the most boring goddamn dates I've ever been on."

 

JT flops down on his couch and sighs dramatically. "Where am I gonna find a date on short notice?"

 

"Try a dating app."

 

"Girls on there are going to think I want to  _ really _ date them."

 

"Oh for fuck's sake," Nadora stops in the middle of her top lip and glares at the phone. "Take a  _ guy _ . You're a fucking green energy lobbyist, your boss is a married lesbian. Any state reps or senators who are gonna be freaked out by you being gay were probably not gonna go for green energy anyway. Why are you still in the closet at work? Just take a dude, you'll be way happier."

 

JT wants to protest but he knows she's right. He's the only one still bothered by his sexuality. He knows his boss and coworkers will be supportive. "Okay fine, I'll think about it. But the problem remains, where am I gonna find a guy to take on such short notice?"

 

"I don't know and as much as I love you, JT, I don't care. I have a very handsome boyfriend waiting to take me to a very fancy dinner and I'm going to go join him for it. Good luck, okay?"

 

"Yeah yeah," JT mutters into the phone. "See you around."

 

She cuts off the Facetime call and JT starts tapping around on his phone. He supposes he could download Hinge or Bumble, though it feels disingenuous; he doesn't want these women thinking he's looking for anything serious. He doesn't even want them thinking he's interested in them, because he isn't. He just needs someone beautiful on his arm. 

 

He's sure as hell not going to Grindr for this one, those aren't generally guys you want to take to an event where you need to impress. Tinder is an option; it's not quite as bad for this as Grindr but it's far from ideal. 

 

He's not sure what he Googled to land on DatesOnDemand.com but he does find it. From what he can see, it looks like a site for people who are--or are at least attempting to be--professional escorts. Professional fake dates. Their rates vary based on everything from age to experience to just what "packages" they offer. When he sees "intimacy packages" offered he feels his cheeks go warm, but he taps the link anyway. 

 

Each member of the site lists their particular list of services. Some offer only companionship, some offer relationship perks--hand holding, dancing, kissing--and some offer the full experience, including sex. That's certainly something that JT isn't looking for, he only needs someone to dress nice and stand next to him while he tries to remember the names of all the CEOs and senators he's meeting for the fifth time.

 

He scans through a few women's profiles but after a moment he decides to go over to the men's side. He limits his search to men who are at least 20 but who are younger than 28, because he doesn't want to take someone dramatically older or younger than him to these events. Ideally he wants his date to blend in with the crowd around them, and too big an age difference would draw attention.

 

He's halfway down the third page of results when a sweet smile and a head full of dark curls stops him. The man goes by Tyler, though it's almost certainly an alias. He's 20 years old and offers every package from casual acquaintance to full intimacy, though his profile states in bold letters that he reserves the right to refuse any intimacy which makes him uncomfortable. There are several pictures of him in suits--they're plain and he could stand to visit a tailor, but they're acceptable--and others still of him in less formal attire, jeans and sneakers and polo shirts. 

 

He's handsome and his grin is a little devilish and JT realizes he's smiling as well, something infectious about the bright look on this Tyler's face. He shakes his head and clicks down to see his hourly rates. The mid-level option, the "boyfriend package" would likely fit JT's needs, but he looks at the price and he feels like that's not enough money to put someone through the mind-numbing monotony of a Colorado Green Energy Commission fundraiser. The price for Tyler's "full intimacy" option is more in line with what JT thinks is fair. He'll just let the guy know early on that he doesn't actually expect anything sexual. 

 

JT doesn't want to use his professional email for this, so he logs into the Gmail account he used in college instead. JT also worries that it's likely not a good idea to use his real, professional name for the purposes of hiring an escort, so he uses his full first name. He assumes that "Tyler" is not his potential date's real first name either, so at least they're both lying.

 

_ Tyler, _

 

_ I am seeking a date for a semi-formal fundraiser which I am attending in just over one week, next Friday, on the 9th. It starts at 6:00 pm and will last until 10:00 pm. If you are available at that time, please let me know.  _

 

_ Regards, _

_ Joseph _

  
  


A response doesn't come until JT is preparing dinner for himself. 

 

_ Joseph, _

 

_ I'm definitely free next Friday night during those hours. You said that the event is semi-formal, which I suppose would be a suit, and would a tie be required or optional? What package are you inquiring about? Simply for companionship or something more intimate? _

 

_ Tyler _

  
  


JT leans against the counter and taps out a reply.

 

_ Tyler, _

 

_ Definitely a suit, and a tie would be preferable. Conservative dress, this crowd will be stuffy and will not know how to deal with an overtly fashionable dresser. Dinner will be provided at the event.  _

 

_ While I have no intention of taking advantage of the 'intimate' parts of the package, I do feel guilty for making you come, at the last minute, to an event which is sure to be painfully dull, so I am going to purchase the "full intimacy" package, though likely the only physical contact I will request of you is perhaps to allow me to place a hand on your back or to hold your hand. If this is an odd request, I apologize. I just do not want you to be improperly compensated for spending four hours of your life at an exceedingly boring event. _

 

_ Joseph _

  
  


JT sends off the message and turns back to dinner, feeling lighter than he had before. It appears he might have a date after all.

____

 

Tyson reads through the message for the third time and it still doesn't quite add up. So this guy is offering to pay Tyson his highest rate, but he doesn't actually expect anything sexual in return. It feels like there must be a catch.

 

His "full intimacy" rate, however, is 3 times his "companionship" rate, and he can't bring himself to turn down that kind of money, even if this particular customer seems to be a bit unconventional.

 

_ Joseph, _

 

_ It is definitely an odd request but believe me, I have gotten far weirder ones. I'm going to send you an invite to make payment and set the appointment. With that form you can give me the information about where we are meeting. I also suggest that you come up with a backstory for how we met, as often my customers forget that step and it creates an uncomfortable situation down the line.  _

 

_ I appreciate your business and look forward to working with you. _

 

_ Tyler _

  
  


The email is excessively formal, unlike the emails he usually sends and receives from DatesOnDemand.com. Especially when a customer is requesting the intimate package, the emails are usually dirty enough to make even Tyson--who isn't at all shy--blush bright pink. But this Joseph is very professional in his correspondence, and Tyson feels the need to respond in kind. This should be an easy job, attending a fundraiser as a date with no expectation of sex. He hopes the guy isn't a complete troll, at the very least.

 

An hour later he gets the payment form back from Joseph. It's all typical information, the date and time of the event, confirmation of the hourly rate being paid, the required attire, and contact information for Joseph, and at the end there are some extra things that Tyson will need to know.

 

_ Special Instructions: Please call me JT, not Joseph, I go by that name professionally. As for backstory,  I figure we can say we met at the coffee shop I go to every morning. You were there and I accidentally spilled your drink so I bought you a new one. And then I asked for your number, and then we've been dating ever since.  _

 

It's a more detailed backstory than Tyson is used to getting from his customers, but it's easy enough to remember. He scrolls to the bottom of the email where there are photos attached. Joseph, or rather JT, doesn't appear to be much older than Tyson himself, which is a relief. He has a well-groomed beard and a shock of dark hair that doesn't quite look brown, but Tyson isn't sure exactly what color to call it. His mouth is a little too wide, teeth a little too large. 

 

But he's attractive, even if his features don't all quite match perfectly. He's far more attractive than most of the customers Tyson's dealt with, and he wonders why a reasonably good-looking guy with JT's financial resources would be paying for an escort when he could probably just get an actual date pretty easily. Tyson won't complain about it, though; he going to get paid a lot of money to go to a fundraiser with a cute guy with no expectation of more. It's a pretty good job to take on, all in all.

____

 

JT has "Tyler," if that's his real name, meet him at the coffeehouse where they met in his fake backstory. It's a short ride over to the hotel holding the fundraiser and it's neutral ground, so Tyler will feel comfortable. At precisely 5:45 a sedan pulls to a stop in front of the building and out steps Tyler, curls tamed with gel, suit on, with a sleek camel-colored coat overtop. When he notices JT he smiles broadly and strides toward him. Whether that smile is genuine or practiced, JT doesn't know.

 

"JT?" Tyler asks, unsure even though he's extending a hand.

 

JT nods and shakes his hand, grip firm and confident. "And you're Tyler?" 

 

He nods once but doesn't verbalize the answer. Definitely an alias, JT decides. "Does this all work for the event tonight?" He pulls his coat open so JT can get a good look at him. 

 

"That's perfect, yeah. Thank you so much for this. Shall we head over there?" 

 

Tyler buttons his coat and gives the same wide grin. "I'm ready if you are."

 

JT orders an Uber and glances over at Tyler. "So if we've been dating a while, I'm probably just going to be putting my hand on your back a lot, maybe holding your hand. Is that all okay?"

 

"I wouldn't look like much of a boyfriend if you weren't allowed to touch me," Tyler shrugs. "Besides, you paid for a lot more than that."

 

JT feels his cheeks go hot and he shoves his hands in his pockets. "I would never ask you for that, I just appreciate you doing this for me. I dread these events, and they're way worse when you don't have a date. Just help keep me entertained enough to not fall asleep between shmoozing."

 

While they wait for the Uber, JT notices Tyler looking at the coffee shop behind them with a smile on his face. "So this is where the magic happened for us, eh?"

 

JT rubs a hand over his neck. "Uh, yeah. I actually did meet an ex here, so the story was easy to come up with." 

 

Tyler laughs, hands shoved in his pockets. "Oh, ouch," he teases, "it's not even a special story for me, it's a recycled first meeting."

 

"Well if it makes you feel any better, you're way better looking than my ex was." JT holds the door open when their driver arrives, and Tyler slides across the seat. JT confirms their destination and then they're off. "I appreciate this, by the way. I know it was pretty short notice. I would promise that tonight won't be awful, but it probably will be. These fundraisers are the most boring thing in the world."

 

Tyler shrugs a shoulder and glances over at JT. "I promise you that no matter how boring this is, I've had worse Friday nights."

 

JT wants to ask about those bad nights, wants to ask what leads a guy like Tyler to doing work like this. It's not any of his business, though, especially given that he's taking advantage of Tyler's services. "I'll try not to be a terrible date, anyway." 

 

"So far, so good," Tyler says with a smile. 


	2. Chapter 2

Contrary to JT's insistence, this fundraiser is definitely not boring. Tyson has met three local representatives and one of Colorado's senators. He's been able to listen in while JT talks energy policy with them; he's heard the way JT plays the salesman and attempts to sway them toward more sustainable sources. 

 

"Rep Davis is kind of the worst," JT mutters as they walk away from him and his wife. "He'll tell you to your face that you've got great ideas and he can't wait to implement them, but as soon as he's gotta vote for something he goes old school fossil fuels, every single time." 

 

JT has done this all night, giving Tyson little bits of information about each of the attendees, some of their voting history, talked about their stances on various political topics. It's invaluable information for Tyson, and he's mentally filing it all away so he can impress his professors. JT has held one hand at Tyson's back for most of the night, leading him from one guest to another, introducing Tyson first every time. 

 

When they're not talking with some CEO or wealthy financier, JT is giving Tyson a Cliff's notes version of who they are and why they were invited. He's several times checked to make sure Tyson's had enough to eat, has checked that Tyson's drink is full. No one is checking for ID on a night like this, and before long, Tyson is comfortably loose and tipsy.

 

This is by far the best event Tyson has attended for his DatesOnDemand.com gig. He keeps forgetting that this is a job at all. He likes JT, who treats him more like a friend than a date. Outside of the hand on his back, JT has refrained from any overt physical contact. Tyson's not sure they're fooling anyone into believing they're actually a couple, but he feels respected, which is something he rarely experiences as an escort. 

 

He's having such a good time that he's surprised to feel his watch buzz at his wrist to alert him that JT's time is nearly up. JT is a few feet away, in the middle of an intense conversation with a local councilwoman; his brow is knotted up tight and although he's speaking in hushed tones, even with the rare word Tyson is able to catch, he can tell JT is passionate about what they're discussing. Tyson decides not to bother him and instead goes for one last refill on his drink. 

 

When he gets back, JT is taking a business card from the councilwoman and he turns to Tyson at last. He looks genuinely relieved to see him. In this line of work, Tyson has learned to read body language, and JT's is screaming that he wants an escape plan from this conversation. "Oh, there you are. Councilwoman Yates, this is my boyfriend, Tyler." 

 

"Councilwoman," Tyson shakes her hand firmly and nods in greeting. "It's a pleasure to meet you. If you don't mind, I'd like to steal my boyfriend away for a moment."

 

JT slides his fingers down Tyson's arm to entwine with his free hand and guides him away toward a space between two empty tables. "Thank you," he says emphatically, squeezing his hand around Tyson's. "Her father worked in coal mines and she's adamant that coal is completely safe and will tell anyone who'll listen all about it. I'm never going to convince her just how incredibly wrong she is, but I always give it a shot anyway."

 

Tyson watches him with amusement and holds up his freshly topped-off rum and Coke. "Drink?"

 

JT eyes it warily for a moment but eventually takes it and finishes a third of the glass in one go. Tyson notices he hasn't let go of his other hand yet. "Yeah, I needed that. Thanks."

 

Tyson takes another drink and then sets the glass aside. "Well you can get away from her now," Tyson says, "it's after 10 and I should be on my way."

 

JT's already fair complexion goes even paler and he pulls his hand away. "Oh shit, I'm sorry. I lost complete track of time. Let's get our coats. I'll get your Uber home."

 

"It's okay, really," Tyson attempts to reassure him as they walk to the desk. While JT hands over the ticket for the attendant to retrieve their jackets, Tyson absently rubs a hand over JT's back. "Tonight wasn't nearly as boring as you made it out to be. I actually had a good time."

 

JT glances over at him, one corner of his mouth quirked up. "You've got a weird gauge of what's enjoyable."

 

They shrug their coats on and head toward the door, which JT holds open for him. "I'm a political science major," Tyson explains, figuring it doesn't matter if he gives out that little piece of information about himself. JT seems pretty trustworthy. "So for me, this is great. I can use all of this information for classes."

 

"Oh really? Hey, if you need any help with internships or anything, I have a bunch of connections." JT trails off and his face twists into a grimace. "Sorry, that might be weird, I'm just a client."

 

Tyson reaches over to squeeze his arm. "Hopefully I can get all of that taken care of on my own, but I appreciate the offer." The Uber arrives a few moments later and he turns to JT. JT did pay for the entire intimacy package, and he might want a kiss goodbye for his money. "Tonight was pretty nice, thank you for it. Not everyone is such a respectful date."

 

JT extends a hand to shake Tyson's, and it seems overly formal after they've pretended to be boyfriends for the last few hours. His hand is warm, if a little bit clammy. "I'm really glad you had a good time, if these are your kind of events I might look you up for the next one too."

 

Tyson squeezes his hand and gives a coy smile. If JT wants to kiss him, he's going to have to do it now. Instead, JT pulls back and nods at the Uber. Tyson is surprised but tries not to let it show. "I'm looking forward to hearing from you again, then."

 

When he gets home, there's an email from JT apologizing for keeping him past their agreed time, along with payment for the extra half hour.

 

JT has very easily become Tyson's favorite client.

____

 

The following week JT has another invitation for another fundraiser waiting in his inbox. He taps around on his phone to DatesOnDemand.com and finds Tyler again and submits a request for the date. The response comes almost immediately.

 

_ JT, _

 

_ I can definitely make that night work, same attire? Same kind of event? _

 

_ Tyler _

  
  


JT forwards him the location and time of the event, and he sends payment for the night, the same top rate that he paid the last time. He can afford it, and Tyler had been such an excellent plus-one the first time around that he feels like he owes him. Besides, there's a part of him that is intensely uncomfortable with the idea of Tyler with some sleazy person who would take advantage of all the  _ perks _ of his "intimacy" price range. If JT can overpay him for a night here and there, maybe it means he can turn down a job or two that he doesn't want.

 

They meet at the same coffee shop for this event. This one is a cocktail hour so the dress is a bit more casual. Tyler doesn't have a tie on and the top two buttons of his shirt are undone. JT can't fight back a laugh when he sees him, and Tyler makes a face. "What? You said I didn't need a tie!"

 

"No, no, it's not that," JT explains. He opens his jacket so Tyler can see his shirt. It's the same white with subtle black polka dots and black buttons that Tyler himself is wearing. "We match."

 

Tyler laughs and rakes a hand through his hair, his carefully tamed curls going a little wild. "Is that gonna be weird? I could probably get home to change, my place isn't too far from here."

 

"No, no, it's not a big deal. It might look kind of cute actually, boyfriends showing up wearing the same shirt." JT buttons his coat back up and then reaches over to pet Tyler's hair down. Tyler's cheeks flush and he ducks his head. "Oh, sorry. Just uh, your hair, when you touched it, it kinda stuck up. Wanted to fix it."

 

"It's okay. Thanks." Tyler gives a bright smile. "Ready to go?"

 

The night goes as smoothly as their first date had, Tyler is charming and intelligent, and he's able to win over each politician JT introduces to him, as well as all of their wives. And when they have a few moments alone, their conversation flows easily. JT doesn't feel like he's with a hired escort, he feels like he's with a friend. 

 

It's likely dangerous to feel so much affection for a guy he's literally paying to spend time with him. It's Tyler's job to make JT feel special, feel desired. For all JT knows, this is how Tyler treats all of his clients.

 

At the end of the night, they're standing outside of the coffee shop and waiting for their respective Ubers to arrive when Tyler turns to him. "You know, you're paying for a whole lot more than just holding my hand in front of politicians. You're paying for the  _ entire _ experience, and I'd be happy to provide it." 

 

JT feels his face go hot and he shoves his hands in his pockets. "Oh, oh no, that's not what this is about. I just appreciate having a date for these parties. They're boring and it's good to have a guest with me to alleviate that."

 

Tyler watches him curiously. "Well I feel bad taking your money for all of  _ that _ if you aren't even going to try for a kiss." He steps closer and bats his lashes at JT. "So, you know, just keep that in mind."

 

"I can afford it, though," JT assures him, staring down at his shoes. There's a scuff on the toe of the right one. He should get a new pair. "Don't worry about the rest. Consider it like, a bonus? For excellent service. Like a tip."

 

Tyler chuckles quietly, and JT glances up in time to see him shaking his head. The seductive look on his face  "You should still stop overpaying for my company. It's not necessary."

 

JT shrugs a shoulder and averts his eyes. "It's been nice, though. And uh, I have another one of these next month, if you're free."

 

Tyler steps over to him as one of their Uber drivers pulls to a stop at the curb. "Send me the information."

 

He presses a kiss to JT's cheek before climbing into the car.

____

 

The next event that JT hires Tyson for is a much more formal occasion. Tyson has his best suit on and a new pair of dress shoes that he splurged on; since JT seems like he's going to continue requesting his services, he figures he needs to look more put-together. Despite his protests, JT still paid his top rate for the night, and as much as Tyson wants him to stop wasting his money, he appreciates the extra cash. He was able to stop taking emails from a particularly handsy widow who always makes him uncomfortable.

 

After the catered dinner, there's a cocktail hour with a string quartet playing in the background, and Tyson follows JT around the room. He recognizes some of the guests from his previous dates with JT, but others are new. While on their way to the bar to refill their drinks, JT is stopped by a man who is balding on top and round in the middle. 

 

"JT, great to see you!" the man says, clapping a hand on JT's back like they're old friends. 

 

"Oh, hello! How are you doing?" JT answers coolly, smiling easily, but Tyson has spent enough time with him that he recognizes the panic in his eyes. JT has no clue who this guy is.

 

"Hello," Tyson extends a hand to introduce himself. "I'm Tyson, it's wonderful to meet you."

 

"Tyson, hello," the man responds, shaking his hand. "I'm Adam Cameron, head of development at Mountaintop Energy." 

 

"Adam, this is my boyfriend, Tyson," JT responds without missing a beat and Tyson's eyes nearly bug out. He was so concerned with helping JT out that he hadn't realized he used his real name.

 

"Tyson, your boyfriend here is gonna save the planet. If anyone can get Washington to pull their heads outta their asses and fix the environment, it's gonna be this guy." 

 

Tyson slides his hand into JT's and squeezes it, leaning in close to him. "I know it, he's a pretty persuasive guy. I'm very proud of him." JT beams at him, and Tyson likes all that attention radiating at him. He's not sure what makes him go for it, but Tyson takes that moment to lean over and kiss him. It's quick, a barely-there brush of their lips, but he likes it. He likes it a lot. 

 

"Enough, enough. I'll just be happy if I can slow our march toward certain climate destruction." JT says, and he might be blushing.

 

After listening to Adam sing JT's praises for a few more minutes, he heads off to chat with another guest and it leaves JT and Tyson alone. 

 

"Hey, uh, sorry for the name thing," JT is rubbing his free hand over his neck. "I figure you keep up the fake name for work purposes, but I didn't want to say 'Tyler' right after you told him it was 'Tyson.' I'll only use the alias from now on, I swear."

 

For someone who has been hiring an escort on a semi-regular basis, JT is remarkably concerned with not crossing any boundaries. Tyson realizes that he's still holding JT's hand and he squeezes it once. "It's kind of a pain in the ass keeping up the fake name for something like this anyway. You can just call me Tyson."

 

"Are you sure?" JT eyes him, watching his face. "I don't wanna blow your cover or whatever."

 

"I'm sure."

 

"Okay." JT nods. "Okay, Tyson."

 

Tyson likes the way it sounds on his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Three months since he first hired Tyson for an event, JT is still sending him requests for each fundraiser he has to attend. Tonight it's a much more casual date: the CEO of a hydro-power company rented a luxury suite at an Avs game. JT's happy to trade in his suit for a polo, and while he has to spend some time actually working, most of the night revolves around watching the game, Tyson sitting next to him.

 

"I played in high school," Tyson says, motioning to the ice with his beer. He turned 21 two weeks ago. When JT sent payment for tonight, he added an extra $25 to buy himself a case.

 

"No way, really?" JT grins over at him. "I played at Michigan too. I was pretty good, actually. Fucked up my knee or I might've gotten drafted."

 

"That's the excuse everyone uses when they suck," Tyson waggles his eyebrows and takes a long drink.

 

"Is that a challenge?" JT asks, feigning offense. "I think that's a challenge."

 

"Uh oh," Tyson says, playful. "It sounds like we need a little one-on-one tourney."

"Do you really wanna be embarrassed that badly?" JT elbows him in the ribs. "Because I'd own you."

 

"Name the time and place, Compher."

 

JT is checking for local rinks and available ice time when he realizes that this isn't part of their deal. Their relationship is an ongoing business transaction; they aren't really dating, they aren't really a couple, even if it feels like it most of the time. JT tucks his phone in his pocket and turns back to the game.

____

 

"Hey, are you alright?" Tyson asks when they get to their usual meeting point, the coffee shop, later that night. "You got really quiet after we were talking about the hockey stuff. If it's a sore spot, the whole injury fucking up your potential hockey career thing, I'm really sorry."

 

He really hopes he hasn't offended JT. Beyond being his favorite client, he genuinely  _ likes _ JT, enjoys spending time with him. If he fucked this up he's going to feel incredibly guilty, but beyond that, he's going to have to take more jobs from total creepers. So if he can smooth this over, he's going to.

 

"What? Oh no, it's nothing like that." JT looks surprised by the question. "It was disappointing, of course, but I'm over it now."

 

He's still distant, the easy smile that's usually on his face has looked forced all night. Tyson watches him for awhile but realizes that JT isn't going to offer any kind of explanation. Tyson takes his phone out to queue up an Uber, and a moment later he curses. "Son of a bitch."

 

"What's up?"

 

"My ride, the car's red, so I'm gonna need you to keep an eye out." When he notices the look on JT's face he laughs. "Shit, oh, so I'm colorblind. Can't actually see anything red, or orange, any colors like that. They all just kinda look...brown."

 

JT nods slowly, and then finally his face lights up with the smile Tyson is used to. "Oh man, so you had no idea that you've gone on six dates with a ginger?"

 

Tyson thought he was the only one keeping track.

 

"A ginger?" Tyson thinks it over. "Oh, so  _ that's _ why I could never figure out just what color of brown your hair is. It's not brown at all!"

 

"It just looks brown to you? I never should've said anything. I wish I could convince other people it was just brown." JT frowns and rakes a hand through his hair. Tyson really wishes he could see it.

 

"Now I'm just jealous that I can't see it in all its glory. I bet I could come up with some awesome chirps."

 

"Lucky for me, that's never gonna happen." JT nods when a brownish-looking Prius pulls up to the curb. "Your ride is here, by the way."

 

"Let me know when you need me next," Tyson says, holding out a hand to JT. He pulls him into a one-armed hug, and JT startles a little, huffing a laugh against his ear. If Tyson holds it a beat too long, JT doesn't say anything.

 

When he gets home that night, Tyson gets comfortable in bed and closes his eyes and thinks about what it would be like if JT took full advantage of the intimacy rate that he's paying. Normally he hates getting that as a request--most often if someone is going online to hire someone to have sex with them, it's because there are good reasons they aren't able to find it for free--but with JT it's a lot more complicated. JT never expects anything from him, not in a sexual way, and there's something refreshing about it. JT doesn't treat him like he's, well, like he's someone who'll have sex for money. 

 

JT treats him like they're on real dates, like he's a real friend, not like he's some object that JT owns for the night because he paid a fee. And it leaves Tyson unsure if the attraction he feels for JT is genuine or solely because he appreciates being respected.

 

He does know that he really hopes JT keeps hiring him.

____

 

JT has considered not hiring Tyson for any other events, worried that he's losing his grasp on the difference between "escort" and "date," but then he gets three invitations in the span of a week, and he realizes that he definitely doesn't want to have to find someone else to take to any of them. He's also just trying to come to grips with the fact that he definitely has a crush on Tyson. It's unfortunate, and he can't do anything about it, but he can't pretend that it isn't there.

 

He flips through the invitations: the first one he can avoid, a town hall for a representative who is already in full support of renewable energy. He'll send him an apology that he can't attend but will promise to be available for the next one. The second invite is for a much more private evening, an intimate dinner party with Senator Thorne, a catered meal at her stately home in the ritzy part of town. The senator and her husband will host, and along with JT there will likely be another lobbyist or two on the guest list. But everyone will have a date, and he has a distinct offer for himself and a plus-one. He's been introducing Tyson as his boyfriend for months, so he can't bring someone new.

 

The third invitation is one he's actually excited for. Every year, his boss plans a large fundraiser that brings in lobbyists and activists from all over the state, and she changes up the event each time. This year is a charity hockey game. He's thrilled at the possibility of getting Tyson out on the rink, to feel the ice under his skates, a puck on his stick. He might not have gotten to play professionally, but it doesn't mean JT doesn't love the odd pickup game now and again. 

 

He emails the information for each event to Tyson and he startles when his phone buzzes with a text alert instead. He'd forgotten that they had exchanged phone numbers.

 

_ Tyson: Hey, you can just contact me directly instead of through the site. My sched is clear for all of those events, so I'll send the payment forms over in a little bit. And the hockey game?? I'm pumped! _

 

_ JT: I wasn't sure if that was allowed or not, but I'll just text you next time I have anything. I thought you'd be excited for that last one, way more fun than most of these events are. _

 

_ Tyson: Bullshit, my grades have gone up since you hired me, my professors think I'm a political genius because I have inside info. Really excited to get on the ice tho, it's been too long. _

 

_ JT: I'll see about getting us on the same line, you can try to make my rusty ass look better. _

 

_ Tyson: Hey, I've been making you look better for months, how is this any different? ;) _

 

_ JT: Well clearly I need all the help I can get, so I appreciate the hard work. _

 

_ Tyson: Do what you love and you'll never work a day in your life. _

 

JT knows it's just a reference to Letterkenny, he's smart enough to realize that, they'd discussed their love for the Canadian TV show at length on the drive to the venue for their last meeting. It's just a joke about a show they both love, that's all. But knowing that doesn't make his heart race any less, because he wants Tyson to enjoy spending time with him; he wants Tyson to look forward to their dates. He knows how dangerous this is, but he can't keep himself from being hopeful. He needs a date for these events, and Tyson simultaneously charms everyone he meets and he also keeps JT entertained, which is quite a feat. After years of dreading fundraisers and charity events, he's starting to actually enjoy them, and it's all about the company he keeps. 

 

In the two weeks leading up to the first event, Tyson keeps texting him, sometimes asking information about where it is and who else will be attending, confirming what he's planning to wear for the night, but there are some nights when he's just complaining about an exam he's studying for, sometimes he's just chatting about what he's binging on Netflix. It's almost as if they're friends, and JT keeps reminding himself that he can't get used to this. He has to keep some distance. It's risky to develop feelings for a guy he literally has to pay to spend time with.

 

Tyson is already at the coffee shop that evening when he gets there--JT is driving them tonight, since it's at Senator Thorne's house, it seems more fitting to take his own vehicle--and he grins broadly when he trots over to JT's car. He's got a new suit, this one tailored more closely to his slim frame, and his hair is fixed just right, curls tamed but not smoothed down entirely. JT's stomach clenches at the sight and he tells himself to stop being an idiot.

 

"Hi! You look great!" Tyson says when he climbs in on the passenger side, clicking his seatbelt. 

 

"So do you," JT answers, and he wants to add  _ you always do _ but he doesn't.

 

While they drive, Tyson goes over the bullet points of the essay he has to turn in the following week, and JT gives him suggestions, which Tyson saves in the Notes app on his phone. Tyson then tells him about an awful work date he had with a 55 year old divorcee who wouldn't stop grabbing his ass. He wonders if Tyson tells his other clients about stuff that JT does on their nights out. He doesn't like that line of thought. Really, he doesn't like the thought of Tyson going on any dates at all.

 

After parking at the senator's house, JT slides his arm around Tyson's waist, hand on his hip as they walk to the door, and Tyson smiles up at him, confusion flickering in his eyes. "She's seen us at two different events together, if we're boyfriends, it would be weird if we didn't touch, you know?"

 

"I don't mind," Tyson says, genuinely. "You just usually don't do this."

 

"Are you sure it's okay?" JT asks, quietly now, because they're waiting for someone to answer the bell.

 

Tyson's smile is soft, but open and bright, and he leans more heavily into JT in response, and JT curls his fingers tighter around his hip. JT has to tear his eyes away when a staff member--permanent butler or hired help for the evening, JT isn't sure--opens the door for them, stepping back to let them pass.

 

He lets Tyson go as they step inside, and immediately he misses the contact. 

____

 

Tyson knows that he doesn't fit into this world. He doesn't know which fork he's supposed to use for which course, he's unsure of what conversation is and isn't appropriate, and he knows foie gras is supposed to be a delicacy but he mostly thinks it's kind of gross. The senator's husband and one of the other lobbyists--he thinks that one is named Brian--have been talking about golf courses for fifteen minutes.

 

If not for the fact that JT has been sneaking glances his way, making subtle faces about the food and some of the more pretentious discussion, Tyson would feel utterly out of place. As it is, he at least feels like he has an ally at the table. JT always makes him feel comfortable.

 

While her husband debates the pros and cons of country clubs versus public courses, the senator herself and JT have been having an argument veiled as a spirited discussion just as long. Tyson can see JT's ears darkening, and he can't see if they're red, but he still imagines that's a bad sign. 

 

He knows JT doesn't want to alienate the senator, knows that he needs to keep this connection available if he's going to further his interests, so to calm him, Tyson reaches over beneath the table and presses a hand to JT's knee. JT pauses mid-sentence and glances over at him, and Tyson gives him a half-smile, somewhere between a warning and a show of support, and JT returns it in kind. 

 

"You know, Senator Thorne, you make some good points. I'll do some more research on that, and perhaps we can continue this conversation at a later date," he backpedals, and the senator beams like she's won. Tyson hates it, but he's learned enough by now to know that this is how the game is played. If JT wants to win the big battles, he sometimes has to take smaller losses along the way.

 

Under the table, JT lays his hand over Tyson's and squeezes. 

____

 

"God, that woman is such a bitch," Tyson mutters when they're in JT's car on the drive back that night. "I don't know how you keep your cool with her."

 

JT shakes his head and lets out a chuckle. "I almost lost it a couple of times, you kept me from going off. Thanks for that."

 

"I'm pretty damn good at this plus-one thing, eh?" Tyson says and he's nearly preening, batting his eyelashes and smiling wide. 

 

JT is really glad that he's driving, so he has a reason to not watch Tyson. They had stuck closely to each other's side all evening, more contact than at any other event they've attended, given the more intimate nature of the dinner. While chatting over cocktails he'd kept his free hand entwined with Tyson's and while eating their shoulders had been pressed together. After dinner Tyson had taken the initiative, looping his arm through JT's and leaning close to whisper in his ear if the discussion got too pointed. 

 

Tyson is becoming an expert at these events, reading situations and guiding JT out of trouble when needed. JT appreciates it, but mostly he just enjoys having him near. For the briefest of moments he thinks about the fact that he  _ is _ paying for more than just companionship but before he can even complete the idea, guilt overtakes him and he feels sick from it. He could never use Tyson that way.

 

"Hey, you alright?" Tyson asks when the car has been silent for too long.

 

"Yeah, sorry, just wishing I'd mentioned that new study from Yale when she said solar wasn't a viable permanent option. Thinking too much."

 

Tyson reaches over and squeezes JT's arm. "You were great tonight, you made your points but you weren't too aggressive. Don't stress about it."

 

JT glances over and offers a smile. "I hope so, thanks."

 

"Um, would you wanna just like, drive me home?" Tyson says after the moment ends and he finally pulls his hand away, leaving a chill in its wake. "It seems stupid to go all the way back to the coffee shop, my place isn't that far from here."

 

"If you're okay with that? I don't want you to worry that I'm gonna like, stalk you or something."

 

Tyson laughs, full and deep and all the way from his belly. "JT, bud, you would be the worst stalker ever. You're way too nice for that. Take the next exit up here."

 

"I guess it's a good thing that you think I'd be a terrible stalker," JT muses. "So thanks?"

 

"We were playing long time boyfriends tonight and you checked in with me every single time you even touched me. I'm pretty sure you're not gonna start like, hanging outside of my building and looking in my windows." Tyson points to direct JT's driving. "I already gave you my number, nobody from the site gets that."

 

JT tries really, really hard to keep the smile off of his face. It really, really doesn't work. "Well I'll be sure I don't abuse it."

 

After a few more turns, Tyson points at a nondescript dorm building. "There's me. Thanks for the ride."

 

"I'll see you next week for the charity game, right?" JT wants to kiss him good night, but he knows he can't.

 

"Wanna just pick me up here?" Tyson says, the door pushed open and only one foot on the ground. "I'll have all my gear, it'll be a pain getting it in an Uber." 

 

"Yeah, that sounds great. I'll get you at like, 5:30? The game starts at 7."

 

"Awesome. See you soon, JT."


	4. Chapter 4

Tyson hasn't looked at any of his hockey gear since his senior year in high school, but he knows exactly where it is, in the basement at the far corner where his mom keeps the ironing board. It's dusty and worn, all of it secondhand. He was ecstatic to have any hockey stuff at all, if not for hand-me-downs he never could've afforded to play. 

 

He tucks everything into the gear bag he still has from high school, broken zipper and all, and hauls it upstairs. His mom is in the kitchen making a tray of brownies that she's going to send with him back to his dorm. "I told you I don't need the brownies, mom." 

 

She rolls her eyes and pats his cheek. "And you knew I was going to send them with you anyway. I'm glad to see you're picking up skating again, I know how you loved it."

 

"It's just one game, you know?" Tyson shrugs. "Just some charity pickup game with a, uh, friend. And then I'll put it away again, but it'll be good to get some ice time in."

 

Tyson hasn't really dated since he graduated, he hasn't had the time, and he most certainly hasn't told his mom about the work he's doing. So she knows nothing about JT, even if Tyson really wants to tell her about him. Once again, he has to remind himself to keep that in check; JT is a client, and just because he's a very good client who is very nice to Tyson doesn't make him an actual  _ friend _ . 

 

"Well tell your 'uh, friend' that I'm glad he's getting you out. You seem happier lately."

 

"Mom," Tyson groans and rests his head in his hand. "It's nothing, he just knew about this charity game thing and he knew I used to play and thought I'd enjoy being a part of it. It's not a big deal."

 

"Okay, Tyson, okay," she concedes, piling the brownies into a tupperware container that she knows Tyson will never remember to return. "Whatever you say. As long as you're happy."

 

And that's the thing about all of this, he is kind of happy. With JT's repeated business, Tyson has been able to turn down any other clients requesting 'intimate' packages, so he's only gone on casual dates for the last two months. Just like in the beginning: a reunion one weekend, a wedding the next, but he always goes home alone at the end, with nothing more than a kiss good night. Sure there's always someone who gets a little handsy, but he's able to keep his clothes on, and rather than sucking it up to retain the client, he can just block them from his profile instead. JT's overpayment has allowed him to take fewer clients while still building up savings that he can use to pay his loans later.

 

The more events JT has, the more Tyson gets paid; it also means he's spending more time with JT and less time with people who leave his skin crawling. So yeah, he's pretty happy right now.

____

 

A week later JT is sitting in a stall in a dingy locker room of a dated rink in the Denver suburbs. It smells like 40 years of sweat, the ceiling leaks, and the fluorescent lights overhead flicker. But he feels  _ alive _ . He tightens the laces on his skates and tapes his stick, he checks his pads to be sure everything is in place. He hasn't played an actual game in two years, and he's amped for it, adrenaline coursing through his veins. 

 

Next to him is Tyson, skates a bit worn, his shoulder pads have seen better days. Had JT realized it, he would've brought some of his extra gear. He still has stuff from college, and Tyson is close to the same size. Tyson seems unconcerned though, he's rattling off stories about games in high school while he wears the same excited grin that JT knows is on his own face.

 

"Man, I should try to skate more often, I've been pumped for this all day," Tyson taps his fist against JT's thigh once they're fully dressed. They'll be on a line together, and JT's excited for it, curious to see how good--or how bad--Tyson is. Either way it gives JT ammo, to cheer him on or chirp him, and he's okay with both of those options. Anything to make Tyson smile at him.

 

He's accepted that this crush he has on Tyson is a terrible idea, has berated himself for it, has tried to talk himself out of it. Yet here he is, following Tyson out onto the ice, skating warm up laps with him, bumping him into the boards, and all along he can't get himself to stop beaming like an idiot. 

 

It's decided that his line will start the game, so Tyson takes the faceoff. It doesn't take very long for JT to realize that Tyson is very, very good. He's faster than anyone else out there, JT included, and his stickhandling is the stuff JT saw in NCAA hockey. It's only four minutes into the first period when someone from the other team is joking that it was unfair to stack one line with such elite talent. On the very next shift, Tyson threads a perfect pass to JT standing just next to the net and JT buries it. 

 

JT skates to him at full speed, throwing himself into JT's arms, cheering and laughing the whole way. JT waits for the rest of his teammates to join but when he turns to look for them, the other three guys on the ice with them are watching him and Tyson, amused. Tyson still has an arm around his shoulders and is leaning heavily on him, breathing hard. "I guess they don't celly in beer league," Tyson says, but he takes his time disentangling from JT.

 

JT assists on a breakaway goal for Tyson a few minutes later, and when they hesitate on the celebration, their third linemate yells at JT to  _ go hug your boyfriend, idiot. _ And so JT does, hugging Tyson and grinning broadly when Tyson returns it. Tyson scores again just moments before the first period ends and this time they ham up the celebration, Tyson jumping high off the ice and into JT's arms, knocking him down, both of them laughing at the ridiculousness of it. 

 

"That's some chemistry you two have out there, boys," one of their defensemen--Mike, or maybe Mark, JT can't recall--says while the teams mull about at the benches during the quick two minute intermission allotted for a game like this. "I'm glad you're on our side."

 

"I didn't know this guy was so good," JT says, hooking his thumb in Tyson's direction. "He told me he played in high school, I didn't know he was gonna make us all look bad."

 

Next to him, Tyson is beaming, his cheeks bright pink and his eyes lit up. "I'm just getting lucky, you know?"

 

JT rolls his eyes and reaches over to tap his stick on Tyson's shin. "Shut up, dude, you've been great out there."

 

"You're just glad you're playing  _ with _ me and not  _ against _ me," Tyson says, wiggling his eyebrows. 

 

"Next time, bud, we're gonna go head-to-head and see who's better."

 

JT tries really hard to be offended when his entire team says they'd put their money on Tyson.

____

 

When the night ends, Tyson has a hat trick and an assist and his team wins 8-3. His teammates shove him forward when he's named game MVP, and as he stands there with the cheesy trophy he's handed, which he's pretty sure was someone's kid's high school trophy, JT is pushed forward as well.

 

"Go on, get in there with your boyfriend."

 

JT smiles sheepishly and drifts over to meet him. "He's the real superstar here, but okay fine."

 

Tyson holds an arm out and JT slides in next to him, leaning close while JT's boss snaps a few photos of them together. "Hey, you're my playmaker, buddy. Every scorer needs someone to pick up the apples, eh?"

 

They file off the ice, and Tyson thinks that maybe his mom is right, maybe he should make a point to play hockey more often. He hasn't done it in so long, he forgot how good it feels to just breathe in the cold air, to feel the rush of adrenaline when you shoot and find the back of the net. He wonders if JT would want to find a beer league to join with him.

 

He stops himself from asking.

 

He takes in the familiar cacophony of locker room chatter as his teammates chirp each other, just enjoying the atmosphere. He strips out of his gear and tries not to look over at JT too much. He definitely isn't successful. JT is broad-shouldered but slim, skin pale all over, darkened just slightly where his pads were rubbing. Tyson should not be so attracted to him; he's never been attracted to a client before. Most of his clients, though, are at least double his age and varying levels of creepy. 

 

JT is young and attractive, treats him well and always seeks consent. Tyson wonders what might have happened if they'd met in literally any other way--it's a depressing thought. So he shakes it from his head and focuses on the rush of a good game, of a solid win. 

 

Tyson still feels like he's buzzing on the drive back to his place, and JT seems to have the same restless energy. "That was awesome, right? Definitely awesome. I forgot how good I feel after a game."

 

JT laughs next to him. "My knee is gonna be pissed tomorrow, but I'm with you." At a red light, he glances over at Tyson. "Why didn't you keep playing? You're really fucking good."

 

Tyson ducks his head. "Single mom, you know? She had to work really hard to just afford to get me through high school and into college, I couldn't afford new hockey gear and school. It was one or the other. School was way more important."

 

As if he doesn't already recognize the cavernous difference between them, this is a stark reminder. He saw JT's pads--they were worn, sure, but clearly only a couple of years old--and he knows what JT is paying him for these dates every couple of weeks. JT has told stories about growing up and going on grand vacations. JT has lived a very charmed life, and Tyson definitely has not. 

 

"You should see if your school has a club team or something. You're really good, you should be embarrassing guys with that skill." JT glosses over it, and Tyson is grateful that he notes no pity in his tone. "And your mom sounds pretty awesome."

 

"She told me the same thing," Tyson glances at JT and he chuckles. "And my mom is way better than awesome."

 

JT takes the turns for Tyson's place with no need for directions, and when he parks he climbs out of the car to help Tyson carry his gear. "Hey, uh," he starts, hesitating over his own bag. "So I've got extra shoulder pads in storage, I don't really need these. And if you're gonna join a league you'll want something that fits better." 

 

He stops talking for a moment, glancing at Tyson and then back into his trunk. Tyson is pretty sure that JT is blushing, and he has one hand up rubbing the back of his neck. He finally speaks again. "I don't want this to come across wrong and if it's not cool, just tell me so. But like, you're really good, and you should be playing, so you could just like, have some of my stuff?"

 

From anyone else, Tyson might feel offended at the offer of charity. But JT is so clearly trying to not upset him that it's mostly just endearing. Tyson admittedly finds his discomfort a little bit adorable, but he puts JT out of his misery anyway. "Well I guess, if you're not gonna be using the stuff," he answers, not wanting to sound too excited, but also not wanting to reject the offer. 

 

"Are you kidding? I'm gonna need to ice my knee for two days after this game," JT lets out a laugh and it sounds more like a sigh. "My shoulder and elbow pads aren't gonna get much use from me, and if I need anything for a pickup game I've got some older stuff I can use." JT pulls out the shoulder and elbow pads first, and then he takes out the shin guards as well. "Might as well get use for all of these, eh bud? You can embarrass beer league dudes and I'll live vicariously."

 

Tyson packs the gear into his bag--it's still secondhand, but this stuff is better than anything he's ever had--and then hauls it onto his shoulder. "Thanks for all the gear, I'll owe you a freebie for the next event."

 

JT makes a face and shakes his head, his hands stuffed awkwardly in his pockets. "What? No way, this is just stuff I'm not gonna be using. You're helping me clear storage space, eh?"

 

Tyson doesn't bother arguing with him. "Whatever you say, buddy, whatever you say." He extends a hand to JT and clasps his, pulling him in for a half-hug. He rubs his free hand over JT's back before pulling away. JT squeezes his hand before letting him go.

 

He starts looking up information about his school's club team as soon as he's inside.


	5. Chapter 5

The invitation sits on JT's desk for a full 24 hours before he finally decides to do something about it. He turns it over in his hands a few times and checks his calendar. It's a full weekend event in Washington, D.C. He attends every year--it's an excellent opportunity to widen his group of contacts--and he fully intends to go this year as well. The only difference is that he's never taken a date before.

 

But he really wants to take Tyson.

 

It's dangerous, JT realizes, to spend an entire weekend in close quarters with someone he's so attracted to. But he also knows that it's unlikely that Tyson has had an opportunity to spend time in D.C.; he knows that Tyson would love a chance to see the inner workings of a trip such as this one. He isn't positive how the pricing would work out for an entire weekend, or if it's an option at all. He sends a photo of the invite and the potential itinerary to Tyson anyway.

 

_ JT: This is a big ask, a trip across the country, but I could use the help. Flight and accommodations paid, you'd have to let me know what the cost would be? _

 

He realizes it's ridiculous to feel weird talking about costs and payments, given how he met Tyson in the first place, but he's still uncomfortable. He hates for Tyson to feel like a commodity. 

 

The text back is nearly immediate.

 

_ Tyson: I'm in. _

 

_ JT: We haven't even discussed payment!  _

 

_ Tyson: You always overpay anyway. You're covering airfare and hotel, just pay the normal rate for the events only and we'll call it even? _

 

_ JT: I'm monopolizing your life for an entire weekend, I have to pay for more than 8 hours.  _

 

_ Tyson: Let's meet for coffee and discuss the details. I'm out of classes at 4 tomorrow. _

 

_ JT: Okay, I can meet you at the regular spot at 5:30? _

 

_ Tyson: Perfect :) _

 

JT knows it isn't really a date, that this is just part of a business transaction. He knows that his excitement is unfortunate at best and wildly inappropriate at worst. It doesn't stop him from smiling when he adds it to his calendar.

____

 

Tyson gets to the coffee shop early and sets up his laptop to work on a paper, because he never does his best work in his dorm. The atmosphere will help him. That's what he tells himself anyway, but really he just has too much nervous energy to sit around his dorm waiting until it's time to meet JT. It isn't a date. He kind of wishes that it was, but it's not. He's still wearing a nice button down and even used a spray of cologne. JT will be fresh from work, and Tyson doesn't want to look like the mostly-broke college student he is.

 

He's been staring at a document with an opening sentence and a blinking cursor for 45 minutes when JT walks in. He smiles when he sees Tyson, wide and pleased, then motions to the counter. Tyson meets him there, and without a second thought, clasps his hand and pulls him into a half-hug. JT smells really good.

 

"Hey, thanks for meeting me," Tyson says when he pulls back. 

 

JT might be blushing, if the shy grin on his lips is an indication. "Don't mention it, I'm happy to." He pauses and adds: "I needed an afternoon caffeine fix anyway, y'know?"

 

Tyson really wishes this was a date.

 

JT steps up to order his drink--medium iced coffee, splash of almond milk--and Tyson thrusts money at the cashier before JT can get his wallet out. He's been overpaying for Tyson's company for months, the least Tyson can do is buy him a coffee.

 

"You don't have to, I've got it," JT argues.

 

Tyson waves a hand and drops his change in the tip jar. "It was my idea."

 

JT follows Tyson over to his table. "Well thanks, anyway. Did you make sure those dates are okay? I don't want it to mess with your classes."

 

"I would miss one class, and I can catch up with it online, so it isn't a problem," Tyson shrugs. "Besides, it would be such a great experience. I can't turn it down."

 

"It's only like 8 hours of actual events. Both days I have seminars and meetings to attend in the morning and afternoon, so you'll have all day to do whatever you want. Friday night there's a formal dinner and cocktail hour, and then on Saturday there's a much more casual party. For actual events it's not much, but it's still technically over 48 hours of your time that I'd be demanding. so I have to be sure you're compensated properly." JT's voice has gone quieter now. He scrunches his face up at the talk of payment. 

 

"Look, I really want to go, and I likely won't have another chance like this. Can we agree on like, 10 hours? You're already paying for my flight and hotel." Tyson isn't lying; a trip like this is something he wouldn't be able to manage on his own, and having a close view of how lobbying works at a national, federal level would be infinitely helpful. It's just a perk that he doesn't hate the idea of spending a weekend with JT.

 

"At least 16 hours? Like two full work days?" JT counters.

 

"Twelve, final offer."

 

JT sighs, extending his hand so they can shake on the agreement. "Okay, 12 hours."

____

 

JT spends the next week making plans for the Washington trip. The first thing he needs to do is schedule their flights, but he realizes he doesn't actually know Tyson's last name so he has to text him about it. It pleases him all too much to have  _ Tyson Jost _ saved as a contact. 

 

He contemplates booking one hotel room but in the end he goes for separate but adjoining; he doesn't want Tyson to think that he's expecting anything out of the ordinary. This trip is not really about them spending time together, it's about getting Tyson an opportunity he wouldn't otherwise have. He knows a staffer who works on Capitol Hill, a woman who graduated from Michigan with him, and he asks if she can show Tyson around on one of the days. It'll give him far better access than anything JT himself could provide. He looks up other tours that Tyson could explore and makes notes for him to look over. He also makes a list of restaurants in the area that Tyson might like. 

 

This weekend is definitely going to blur the line between business transaction and friendship and...whatever else JT might want it to be. It's a terrible idea. JT makes all the arrangements anyway.

 

He buys some new clothes and stocks up on his travel toiletries. He pauses over the condoms at the store and ultimately decides against them. It's much better if he doesn't tempt himself, and if he doesn't have protection with him, he knows he won't sleep with Tyson. 

 

He feels guilty for even considering it. He hates the idea that Tyson would feel like JT had used him, had taken advantage of him. And just as much, JT hates the idea that if Tyson slept with him, it would be just a  _ job _ , just a duty he has to perform because JT paid enough money for it. If he was going to have sex with Tyson, it would have to be for real; it would have to be separate from this whole situation. 

 

And there's no way out of this situation.

 

So he knows that he cannot possibly have sex with Tyson. He knows he can't have a real relationship with Tyson. No matter how much he wants exactly that.

____

 

Tyson has only been on an airplane twice in his life before this trip to Washington: one trip to and from Edmonton to visit his grandparents when he was ten. He loves the idea of getting on a giant contraption in one place and getting off of it a few hours later a thousand miles away. He's trying not to let his excitement for this trip show, but he's been staring out the window, enraptured at the view, ever since they took off from Denver.

 

JT is next to him, having graciously taken the middle seat so Tyson could have the window, and he's reading something on his phone that looks important. He doesn't know how JT can focus, because he wouldn't be able to right now. Their shoulders are pressed close in the cramped space, and he can smell JT--his cologne, or maybe his shampoo--and there's a simmering tension between them. 

 

This is it. This weekend is going to be when JT makes use of the full benefits of the "intimacy" rate he's been paying for months. Normally Tyson would be wary at best, panicked at worst, because with any other client it would be a chore. He's anxious now as well, but it's different. Because he wants this just as much as he's hoping JT does. Because JT isn't just a client. 

 

Tyson isn't fooling himself, he knows that having a crush on JT is a terrible idea; it definitely crosses a boundary that he shouldn't cross. If he'd met JT at a party, or in the library, or at some other, normal job, he would have flirted with him. He would have given JT his number. He would have spent an hour crafting the perfect text that was funny and suggestive and cute all at once.

 

He would've had a crush on JT no matter how they met, is all he's saying; he can't ignore it now, just because they did meet under such fucked up circumstances. So in the days before they left for D.C., Tyson did every last bit of preparation that he could. He ordered a couple new pairs of underwear, short trunks that show off his body. He shaved his face and trimmed his body hair and he even splurged and went online to buy some kind of special scrub, this  _ Studio Ready _ stuff. The website swore it would help Tyson "sit on his face with confidence." He even thought about going to get waxed, but in the end he decided that would be too much.

 

By the time he walks into the hotel--far nicer than the budget places he's stayed with his mom for family trips--with JT, he's thrumming with anticipation. They have no plans for tonight, no events for JT until tomorrow morning, so he figures he'll go up to their room and get a quick shower to clean up after the flight and then--

 

"Checking in, the name is Compher," JT interrupts his thoughts. "Two rooms."

 

_ Two rooms? _

 

The employee at the desk scans her computer screen while Tyson's heart drops. JT got them separate rooms; Tyson must have read this all wrong. JT glances at him and gives a quick smile, oblivious to his disappointment. He takes their keys and hands one of them to Tyson and then nods toward the elevator. 

 

"I figured you'd want your own space. I'll be getting up at like 6:30 tomorrow and I didn't want to wake you up," JT explains as they're heading up to their floor. "And this way you can come and go as you please. Treat it like a vacation."

 

"Yeah, of course," Tyson nods along, forcing a grin. "It'll be great, I can sleep in before I go exploring." 

 

Tyson drops his bag when he gets into his room, slumping down on the bed and raking a hand through his hair. He's not sure why he thought JT would suddenly change his mind about wanting to sleep with him. JT hasn't really shown any interest all along, so Tyson just read too much into the invitation. He'll have to get over it. He still has a job to do this weekend.

 

He hates thinking of this in terms of a job, in terms of payment. But maybe that's all JT ever wanted him for.

____

 

JT has spent all day in meetings with other lobbyists and for not the first time, he questions his career choices. He believes in what he's lobbying for, of course, but so many of his colleagues are out for their own selfish benefit. He feels sleazy just spending time with them. But then, he's the one who's been hiring someone to spend time with him, so JT figures he has no room to talk.

 

He wonders how Tyson's day was. Undoubtedly better than his own, but he wants to know the details. Tyson loves to talk when he gets excited about something, his words coming out quick, his thoughts going on tangents, and JT wants to sit him down and hear all about his day. It means something, but JT doesn't want to explore what that is.

 

In the Uber back to the hotel he pulls out his phone.

 

_ JT: Hey, how was your day exploring DC? _

 

_ Tyson: It was great! Your friend showed me around, she was awesome. Thanks for setting that up for me. _

 

_ JT: I thought you'd like it, glad it lived up. I'm heading to the hotel, I'll see you there? _

 

_ Tyson: Already here, getting ready. _

 

JT finds himself tapping his fingers on his thigh as he waits for the elevator. He's been on countless dates with Tyson at this point, tonight is nothing new, even if it's happening halfway across the country. He showers and changes into his outfit for the evening. It's a suit Tyson has seen before, but a new shirt and tie, and he checks himself in the mirror an extra time before he goes over to knock on the door between his room and Tyson's.

 

Tyson is already dressed, but without tie or shoes, and his hair is wild, curls untamed. He smiles and steps back for JT to come in. "Hey, I'll be good in a couple of minutes. Gotta deal with all of this," he motions in the general direction of his hair.

 

"No rush, we've got plenty of time," JT follows him through the room and stands in the doorway of the bathroom. "The place is just a block over, so I figured we could walk."

 

Tyson is focused on his reflection, his brow pulled up while he works product into his hair and tries to comb it into place. "Yeah, that sounds good," he answers distractedly. 

 

"You look great," JT says, because he can't stop himself from it. 

 

Tyson meets his eyes in the mirror and gives a lopsided grin. "You don't have to pump my tires, I'm already your date."

 

"I mean it, you know? Just, your hair. It's good." It's not really much, as compliments go, but it's as much as he trusts himself to say without being obvious.

 

"Well thanks," Tyson says and moves past him so he can step into his shoes. "You're a shitty liar, but I appreciate the effort."

 

JT wants to protest but it isn't worth it, so he just waits until Tyson is ready and then guides him outside. "Ready for a night of the most intense schmoozing you'll ever do in your life?"

 

Tyson links an arm into his and offers a wide, bright--but also, JT notices, fake--smile. "Let's go schmooze the crap out of them."

____

 

The party is just like many of the events he's attended with JT back in Denver. Only this time Tyson isn't rubbing elbows with only  _ Colorado _ 's political who's who, tonight he's meeting representatives from all over the country. He tries not to look starstruck for JT's sake, but he's not entirely sure he's successful.

 

The servers at the event are top-notch, rounding with hors d'oeuvres and quick to fill any empty glasses, which means that now on the walk back to their hotel, Tyson is well beyond tipsy. He's giggling as he leans his weight into JT. He's rattling off all the senators that he met, as if JT wasn't standing there the whole time, introducing him. "Oh my god, I gotta find a way to come to this thing every year, that was awesome," he says, and then stops in his tracks for a moment. "Do you think I could meet Obama if I came every year? I wanna meet Obama."

 

JT is smiling right back at him. "I'm sure you could eventually meet Obama if you came to enough of these events. I met him a couple of years ago. Michelle too."

 

"You met  _ Michelle Obama _ ?" Tyson's eyes are wide and he's sure he looks cartoonish. He's not sure he's ever been more jealous in his life, though. 

 

"She was delightful," JT confirms, clearly amused at Tyson's reaction. 

 

"You're the coolest guy I know," Tyson says, almost reverently. He holds onto JT's arm as they walk into the hotel and onto the elevator. "You gotta bring me next year."

 

JT laughs, something high pitched and forced. "If you're still hanging out with me in a year you're gonna know I'm definitely not the coolest guy."

 

"You met the Obamas, dude." Tyson nods seriously, insistent. "You're definitely the coolest."

 

They stop outside of Tyson's room, and suddenly Tyson is very aware of JT's cologne, and JT's beard, and the shape of JT's lips. He's still hanging onto him, and he's definitely not drunk enough for the room to spin, but he still feels unsteady.

 

"We, uh, we're here. Stop number one." JT is chewing on his lower lip. 

 

Tyson lets go of JT to take his wallet out, but he keeps his shoulder pressed up against JT's while he pulls the key from the billfold. He taps it against the lock until the green light blinks, and he nudges the door open but doesn't go in. "Tonight was awesome. Thank you."

 

JT shrugs one shoulder and huffs out a laugh. He isn't looking at Tyson. "Well I'm glad you had a good time, anyway. It's a bunch of lame politicians angling for donations, but I guess it wasn't the worst thing."

 

"It was definitely not the worst way I've spent a Saturday night," Tyson insists, and he reaches one hand out to grab for JT's. JT finally looks at him.

 

"I should go," JT stammers, but he doesn't pull his hand from Tyson's. "I have meetings first thing."

 

Tyson nods but pulls him closer. 

 

"It's late, and I have to prep for some stuff in the morning," JT is still protesting, but he steps forward. 

 

Tyson nods again and meets JT half in, half out of his doorway. He looks over JT's face: the eyes that are flickering over his and then staring down, the clench of his jaw, the purse of his lips.

 

"You have stuff tomorrow too," JT says once more, but his voice is quiet now. Tyson can feel his breath when he talks.

 

Tyson nods for a third time. 

 

And then he kisses JT anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

It's only human, JT figures, that he doesn't hesitate to kiss Tyson back. When one is kissed, it's natural to return the gesture. So he slides an arm around Tyson's waist and threads a hand through his curls, and when Tyson moans a little bit into his mouth, JT nudges him the rest of the way inside and ets the door close behind them. 

 

Tyson's fingers tug at the knot of JT's tie, pulling it loose and then undoing the top button of his shirt. He's guiding JT into his hotel room, back toward the bed, and JT really wants to follow him. 

 

"Wait, Tyson," he mutters instead, stepping back to put some space between them. 

 

Tyson blinks at him and tries to move closer again. 

 

"We really shouldn't, you know?" JT steps backward, trying not to stare at Tyson's mouth. "It's too complicated."

 

"But we could," Tyson protests and slides his hand into JT's again. "I mean, you definitely could make good on what you're paying for."

 

The words feel like the ice baths that JT took when he was playing college hockey. He takes a step back, then another, so that Tyson has to let his hand go. "I told you all along, I'm not expecting that from you. We should both go to bed."

 

"Right," Tyson says slowly, his face going through a string of emotions that end mostly with him looking sad. 

 

"Have a good night, yeah?" JT doesn't run for the door, but it's a close thing.

____

 

Tyson wakes up late the next morning and it's not until he's standing in the bathroom that he remembers how the night ended. Kissing JT. JT kissing him back. JT pushing him away.

 

He groans out a curse under his breath and strips down so he can shower. He should apologize, probably. Or maybe he shouldn't? JT's been paying for "intimacy" for months, Tyson was just attempting to make good on his payments. But he doesn't seem to want that. This whole situation is confusing. He really needs to start enforcing the proper pricing structure with JT, so that there isn't this grey area. Of course, that's assuming that JT ever wants to hire him again after this weekend.

 

Tyson has plans for the day and he decides to stick with them, even if he wants to stay in the hotel and wallow. He goes to Arlington National Cemetery and tours the Holocaust Museum. He gets lunch at a cafe with outdoor seating, and all the while he tries to ignore the pit of anxiety in his stomach with every passing hour that JT doesn't contact him.

 

He's leaving the Washington Monument when his phone finally buzzes.

 

_ JT: Hey. Hope you're having a good time? We're still good tonight, yeah? _

 

_ Tyson: Of course, gonna go back to the hotel to get ready. Leave at 6:30? _

 

_ JT: I'll be ready. _

 

Tyson had been far too excited about this trip, and he realizes now that it was probably a bad idea. He came into this weekend with this huge crush on JT and all these expectations of how it would go. Now they can barely text without it being awkward. Now he can't wait to just go home.

 

At 6:30 exactly JT knocks on the door between their rooms. Tyson is already dressed this time, hair fixed. He doesn't want to drag this out. He forces a wide smile and pretends as if nothing has changed. Maybe he can just act like he was too drunk last night to remember what happened.

 

"Hey, you look great!" Tyson says, and hope it doesn't sound as shaky as it feels. 

 

"Oh." JT looks startled and he glances down at himself. "Thanks. You do too."

 

"Were you hungover today? I was super hungover today," Tyson follows JT down the hall toward the elevator. "These events are dangerous, there are way too many free drinks. You should've warned me about that."

 

He's playing it up too much, he can feel it. He's a terrible actor.

 

JT laughs, but it's forced. "Yeah, they like to keep us all liquored up, I guess." 

 

They walk to the event again tonight, it's only a block farther than the night before, only this time the conversation is stilted, punctuated by long, uncomfortable silences. Fortunately this is a cocktail party, with music and even a dance floor, although Tyson is nearly positive that they won't be making use of it. JT keeps a hand at Tyson's lower back, the same as he has for all of these parties, and the proximity is too much. Tyson leaves his side and orders a drink. 

 

It's a two-fold plan: Tyson has a job to do here, to entertain JT and not be incredibly awkward about it. And if he drinks enough, he can stop thinking about how much the rejection hurts. He intends to drink enough to make both of these things happen.

____

 

JT should have eaten more before he came to this party. He should have eaten a lot more. Instead, he has only had a few bites of hors d'oeuvres from waiters as they pass by, and he's had a few too many Captain and Cokes. Definitely too many of those. And he's pretty sure Tyson has matched him drink for drink. 

 

Drunk Tyson is very handsy. 

 

"We should dance!" he exclaims, winding his arm around JT's, leaning heavily into him. He smells like liquor and cologne, and JT's intoxicated enough that it's a turn-on. "Come on, this is a great song!"

 

"I'm definitely not dancing," JT insists. There's not enough alcohol in this building for him to start dancing with this many people around. 

 

"You're so lame!" Tyson sags against him and lets out a long, dramatic sigh.

 

The room is starting to clear out as the night drags on, and JT finishes what he's decided is his last drink. They should leave anyway. They have an early afternoon flight the next day. He looks at Tyson blearily and nods at the door. "Hotel? Flight tomorrow."

 

It's not quite a sentence, but Tyson gets the point and follows him out anyway. He throws an arm around JT's shoulders when they get outside, and he's humming the song that was playing when they left. He's a bit too short for this, but he's giving it his best try, and JT wraps an arm around his waist to hold him upright when he stumbles.

 

"Thank you for bringing me here," Tyson says when JT leads them onto the elevator at the hotel. "I'm gonna get a politics job, and I'm gonna come to D.C. all the time. It's gonna be awesome."

 

He's beaming, his brows moving with his words, his face animated. He's still leaning heavily into JT, fitted up against his side. JT can't remember wanting something as much as he wants Tyson right now. And he's having a hard time remembering why it's a bad idea.

 

"I'll get you a job. And you can come with me to D.C." 

 

Tyson smiles broadly and tugs JT off of the elevator. "You still want me to come with you on trips?" 

 

JT stops outside of their rooms and looks Tyson over. His cheeks are flushed, his shirt is disheveled, his hair is a mess of curls that are entirely out of control. And he just likes him so, so much.

 

This time, JT does the kissing.

 

Tyson fists both hands in the lapels of his jacket and hauls him closer, kissing back with no reservations. He whimpers against JT's mouth and JT deepens the kiss further, gliding his tongue over Tyson's and tipping his head to the side to shift the angle. He keeps one hand in Tyson's hair and reaches for his key with the other, blindly tapping the card to unlock the door to his room.

 

"Mine," Tyson murmurs into his mouth. "I have everything." 

 

When JT pulls back, confused, Tyson unlocks his door and tugs JT inside. A moment later he takes two condoms and a small bottle of lube from his toiletry bag. "Oh. That everything."

 

Tyson guides JT to lay back on the bed and straddles his hips. There's a fleeting thought through his head-- _ wrong _ \--but then Tyson is kissing him again and then his hands are on Tyson's thighs and he can't think of anything else. He pushes Tyson's suit coat off and sits up so Tyson can do the same with his, before he goes to work at loosening the buttons of his shirt, tugging them open from the bottom up, pulling it untucked and shoving it out of the way. 

 

It's not until JT is stripped down to his boxer briefs that Tyson stops, a serious look crossing his features. It's an expression that doesn't seem to fit on his normally open, happy face. "You're sure about this?"

 

Somewhere at the edges of his consciousness there are arguments and protests-- _ bad idea _ \--but JT is just drunk enough to quiet those concerns, just drunk enough to focus on the fact that he really, really likes Tyson and has wanted him for months. 

 

"I'm sure," JT responds and pulls Tyson down for another kiss.

 

All of those concerns are best left for sober JT to deal with.

____

 

In the end, it's a really good thing that Tyson came prepared for this trip. It's not that JT has the biggest dick he's ever seen--though Tyson does stop and stare for a moment when he gets naked--but they're both rushing through the motions, eager for more. JT's got two fingers inside him and is panting into his neck, and Tyson should let him keep working, knows that he's not quite ready yet, but he doesn't want to wait. He's waited long enough.

 

"Come on," he grunts when JT twists his fingers just right. "Fuck me, please."

 

Normally when he's doing this, when he's with a client, he's playing up the seduction. He'll look up through his lashes, he'll purr and whimper and make creatively filthy requests. This isn't normal, though. This is  _ JT _ , and JT is so much more than a client; there's nothing fake or put-on about this interaction. Tyson doesn't have to act for this, because he wants all of this and more. 

 

JT fumbles with a condom and Tyson stretches out on his back to watch him. He's pale and has a dusting of hair across his chest, down his belly and trimmed neatly around his cock. Tyson wishes again that he could see red, he wants to know how all that color looks against JT's fair skin. JT notices him staring and his expression goes from to determined to sheepish. 

 

"What?"

 

"Your hair," Tyson says by way of explanation. JT looks confused. "Just thinking about your hair. I wish I could see it."

 

JT's smile is lopsided before he leans in to kiss Tyson again, slow and deep and full of...something; Tyson can't put a name to it. JT settles in against him and checks his face once more before he presses inside. It's a little much, but Tyson won't complain, not when he can feel JT like this: JT's skin on his, JT's hands on his hips, JT's breath panting out against his ear. 

 

Tyson doesn't do anything he usually does for clients. He doesn't beg for it, he doesn't carefully time out his moaning so it seems the most enticing. He can't focus enough for acting, not with the way JT is driving into him, punching out growling, guttural moans with each thrust. This isn't porn, this is just sex, good sex with someone Tyson genuinely wants to be having sex with, and he doesn't bother with any pretense. He curses and he digs his heels into the back of JT's thighs, and gets a hand around his own cock before JT gets there. 

 

"I can do it," JT pants, but Tyson shakes his head.

 

"Just keep going," Tyson mutters, squirming back when JT's rhythm slows. "Faster."

 

JT takes direction well, because he tightens his grasp on Tyson's hips and moves harder, speeds his pace. He hides his face in Tyson's throat and moans, shaky and breathless, until he's shuddering from the effort, shiny with sweat. He starts to warn Tyson that he's close but Tyson beats him to it, coming with a low, hoarse moan and his head thrown back against the pillow. JT slumps into him a moment later, skin sticky and warm, and neither of them move while they try to catch their breath.

 

Tyson feels it when JT pulls out of him, but the rest of it he barely registers while he stretches out, lazy and sated, only shifting to curl into JT's arms when he comes back to bed. JT kisses him again, slow and sweet, and before he can question any of it, Tyson is sound asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

JT's very first thought the next morning is that he has a terrible headache. His second thought is that he is definitely not in his own bed. He lays there, eyes squeezed shut against the sun blaring in the windows, and pieces together the night before. He's in D.C. and he went to a party last night. He got drunk last night.

 

The bed next to him dips down and springs back and JT opens just one eye to catch Tyson, completely naked, strolling to the bathroom. 

 

Oh, and he also had sex with Tyson last night.

 

He pushes himself to sit up in bed and rakes both hands through his hair while he waits for Tyson to come back. 

 

_ Fuck. _

 

Tyson stops in his tracks when he sees JT awake; he scrambles to find a pair of boxers to pull on. There's a sleepy, hesitant smile on his face. "Uh. Morning."

 

JT chews on his lip and offers a weak grin. "Morning." JT takes a breath, then another, trying to calm the nerves twisting his gut. It's not helping his hangover. "So...um. Sorry. For all of…that."

 

The smile falls from Tyson's face. "All of that?"

 

"Last night, when we…" JT trails off, motioning weakly between them. He can't believe he didn't stop himself. He's better than this. He's better than taking advantage of Tyson. Or he thought he was anyway. "It shouldn't have happened, I took advantage."

 

Tyson opens his mouth to talk and turns to pull on a t-shirt instead. He runs a hand through his curls and takes another pause before he finally speaks. His voice is light, but not convincingly so. "Don't mention it. You paid for it."

 

It hits JT like a punch to the stomach and he has to steady himself to stop the wave of nausea. "No, Tyson, I never wanted--"

 

"You paid for it like 10 times over," Tyson interrupts and then he barks out a laugh. There isn't much humor to it. "So hopefully it lived up to all that. I'm gonna shower."

 

He storms into the bathroom and slams the door shut.

 

JT takes three slow, deep breaths and listens to see if Tyson might come back out. The shower turns on and he realizes it isn't going to happen. He climbs off the bed, unsteady and with his stomach lurching, but he manages to find his clothing and makes it over to his own room. He wants to agonize over this, wants to figure out how he can make it better, but he has to pack and they have a flight in three hours, so he doesn't have time for that. 

 

Tyson is waiting in the hallway when JT finishes packing, typing away on his phone. He barely grunts an answer when JT greets him. JT sighs and heads down to the elevator, and he glances back to be sure Tyson is following him; he honestly wouldn't be shocked if Tyson refused. The Uber to the airport is silent, Tyson refuses to speak to him while they're in line for security, and as soon as they're sitting at their gate, Tyson has headphones on and turned up loud. 

 

It's a four hour flight from D.C. to Denver, and it's going to be a very, very long trip.

____

 

Tyson tries to sleep on the way home to Denver; he's hungover, he's sore, and more than anything he  _ hurts _ in a way that has nothing to do with physical pain. JT looked horrified this morning when it dawned on him what had happened. He was horrified that he slept with Tyson. Tyson's not sure he can blame him, not when they met the way they did. Tyson sleeps with people for money, he's not sure how he thought JT could overlook that. JT couldn't possibly see Tyson as more than a business transaction. He was drunk and needed to get laid and Tyson was there.

 

He can't keep taking jobs from JT, he knows that now. He convinced himself that JT was more than just a client, that JT was a friend. That JT could actually have feelings for him. It was a stupid idea and he has to rip the bandaid off. He'll have to take other gigs, other clients that he doesn't want to take, but anything is better than the look on JT's face this morning.

 

At the airport in Denver, Tyson keeps his headphones on and ignores when JT tries to talk to him. He doesn't want to hear JT trying to placate him. JT trying to be nice. JT letting him down easy. As soon as his bag comes down the belt he nods at JT. "Hey, I'll get an Uber home. See you around."

 

"Tyson, wait."

 

"Gotta get some studying in, after being gone all weekend. Finals coming up soon." Tyson forces a weak smile. "Thanks for the trip."

 

JT's mouth is open like he wants to stop him again, but he closes it. "I'll see you."

 

Tyson turns and heads outside, and he really wishes it didn't hurt so badly to know he's never going to see JT again.

____

 

JT sends Tyson four different apology texts. He waits three days between each one.

 

_ JT: I know things were weird but I'm sorry. _

 

_ JT: Can I explain things? Please? _

 

_ JT: I didn't mean to take advantage, you don't deserve that. _

 

_ JT: I won't bother you after this, but I never meant to upset you. I'm very, very sorry. Good luck with everything. _

 

He never gets a response. 

____

 

Tyson has gotten five offers on the website since he got home from D.C. The first two are from the same middle-aged widow, and he knows that she just wants to show him off to her society friends. He won't need to do anything other than perhaps hold her hand, but he can't bring himself to play that role, so he refuses her payment and declines the offers. Three others are clients that he doesn't know, and two of them are requesting his "intimacy" rate. He checks his schedule on and he could reasonably manage all of them. But there's a pit of dread in his stomach when he thinks too hard about going through with it. 

 

He ignores them for a night and sleeps on it. He goes to class the next day and he spends the afternoon in the library. He thinks about the idea of going on dates with people he doesn't like, about the idea of women older than his mother grabbing his ass. He thinks about older men stripping his clothing off and touching him in all the ways JT touched him. 

 

He just barely fights off the nausea.

 

When he comes home, he declines the remaining requests and deletes his profile.

____

 

JT goes a month without getting another invitation.

 

It's summer now, and there aren't as many events that JT is required to attend. Politicians have families too, and their kids are off of school, so instead of fundraisers, they're going on summer vacations. When he finally does get an invite in the mail, he ignores it at first. He leaves it taped to the monitor of his computer for three days before he finally sucks it up and looks up Tyson's profile on DatesOnDemand.com. The bookmark sends him to an error page.

 

He searches through profiles until he's certain that Tyson's just doesn't exist anymore.

 

So he texts him instead. It's stupid, but he hopes that if he can convince Tyson to meet with him, maybe he can fix this.

 

_ JT: I'm sorry if contacting you is inappropriate, but I searched for you on the site and your profile is gone. I have an event, if you would be willing to attend. _

 

It only takes twenty minutes for a response.

 

_ Tyson: I'm not doing that anymore. _

 

JT wants to ask what happened. JT wants to know if it's his fault. JT wants to see him again. But none of this is going to happen, because Tyson definitely doesn't want to see him.

 

JT fills out the RSVP and declines the invitation.

____

 

The morning after JT texts, Tyson goes to meet with the counselor his school offers. He hasn't been right since he left Denver, feeling guilty and dirty and questioning his worth after spending several months doing what amounts to whoring himself. It's messing with his head, and he figures the best thing he can do is talk to a professional about it.

 

He gets a job bartending, and he's definitely not  _ good _ at it, but he's not so terrible that they fire him, and he makes decent tips, so it'll do for now. He focuses on working through his issues with his therapist and studying for his finals. He calls his mom every day to check on her. He's feeling a little better.

 

He takes summer classes and aces them, and in the break between the summer and fall semesters he gets a phone call from a number he doesn't recognize. It's from Washington, D.C., and Tyson lets it go to voicemail because he figures it's marketing or a robocall. He doesn't even think to check up on it. He's getting ready to go to sleep that night when he notices there's a message waiting for him.

 

"Hello there, Mr. Tyson Jost, this is Phillip Valeri from Mountaintop Energy. I'm currently searching for a few interns, and your name came across my desk. I'd be very interested in meeting with you about this opportunity, if you can return my call at your earliest convenience…"

 

Tyson scrambles to find a pen and paper so he can scribble the phone number down. 

____

 

JT can't keep avoiding fundraisers forever. He's declined three invitations in a row. It's nearing autumn now, students back in school and election season in full swing, and at least twice a week there are notifications for town halls and cocktail parties waiting in his inbox. 

 

He asks Nadora if she'll please join him for events again and she refuses. He's already deleted his DatesOnDemand.com profile and he knows that any dating app options aren't going to work. So he decides that he's going to suck it up and go solo. 

 

He can't go with the date he wants to take, so he might as well just go alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Tyson meets with Phillip Valeri the following week. He wears his best suit and tames his hair down with probably too much gel, and he brings a resume that he's edited more times than he can count. His therapist is excited for the opportunity, so he hopes he'll have good news to tell her.

 

He makes it past the first round of interviews and is called back for a second. When he gets a request for a third interview he realizes that he has a real shot at this. It's a paid internship--it isn't a lot of money, but it's enough to help his mom, and the schedule will allow him to keep playing hockey--and there's potential for a starting position when he finishes his degree. And if he gets the job within the company, they offer tuition reimbursement.

 

Three weeks from the day he first hears about the internship, he gets an official offer from HR and he accepts it immediately.

 

He spends most of his time at Mountaintop Energy taking notes on legal precedence and fetching files for their attorneys. He has a different level of involvement than the other interns, though; after spending months at events with JT, he knows some of how the industry works, he knows some of the local representatives and what their positions are. He sometimes gets to sit in on board meetings and he even got brought in to sit down with Councilwoman Yates, who he remembers from his first date with JT. He warns Mr. Valeri that she comes from a coal family, and that she's unlikely to ever change her position on green energy. 

 

The meeting goes exactly as he expected, with her vouching for "clean coal" and it's necessity to the community, and after she leaves, Mr. Valeri claps Tyson on the back and thanks him for his insight.

 

He keeps seeing the therapist at school even though he's not sure he needs it anymore. It keeps him grounded and stable. She listens to him talk about JT, about how he wishes things had been different. She listens to his worries about his mom and how much he wants to make her proud. He talks about work and school and he rehashes some of his lingering issues from working for DatesOnDemand.com, and he always leaves feeling lighter.

 

Tyson just feels good, overall, and it's something he could get used to.

____

 

JT is slowly getting used to attending fundraisers alone. There's always a sense of trepidation, though, when he climbs out of either his own car or the Uber he hired, before he walks inside. He always takes a couple of deep breaths and steels himself for the night ahead. At first he got a few questions about Tyson, about where that boyfriend of his was at, and he had to explain that they'd broken up, that it didn't work out. There were no hard feelings, he always insisted, they had just gone their own separate ways.

 

Fortunately the questions had slowed and he expects tonight to be an easy event. The fundraiser isn't entirely politically motivated, they're raising money to assist low income families with their energy needs to get through the upcoming cold Colorado winter. Wealthy people like to feel like they're doing something nice for those less fortunate--as long as it doesn't involve paying slightly higher taxes, that is--so events like this always bring out the local social climbers. It's a good cause, though, so JT sucks it up and walks inside, smile glued to his face.

 

He greets a few of the pseudo-celebrities in attendance, newscasters and socialites and then heads over to speak with the representatives who are at a table at the far side of the room. He pauses first at the bar to order a drink, and when he lines up he notices a familiar head of curls in front of him.

 

"Tyson?" He means to check first, means to get a better look, to be sure it's not his mind playing tricks on him. But the name is out of his mouth before he can stop it.

 

And sure enough, when he turns, it's Tyson. His eyes light up for the briefest moment before his features smooth out, and he offers up a guarded smile instead. "JT, hey. I wasn't sure if you were coming to this tonight."

 

JT has a million questions, and even more things that he just wants to  _ say _ , but he's left dumbstruck. He glances around, wondering if Tyson is here with someone. If he's here as someone's date, JT might have to leave early. He's not sure he can handle seeing Tyson with someone else. "Yeah, still dealing with the fundraiser circuit thing."

 

"I have a new job. So like, for work, they have me coming to events like this. I just have to like, schmooze people." Tyson says, and then he pauses and gives a sheepish grin. "Fortunately I've got some experience with these things, you know?" 

 

"Oh, hey, new job. How is it?" JT wants to ask if he's here alone, but he'll ask about the job instead. 

 

"It's awesome, just an internship for now, but I'm really liking it-"

 

"Compher!" A loud voice interrupts Tyson, and they both turn in the direction of it. Walking over to them is Adam Cameron; after the mishap on the night when he learned Tyson's real name, JT will never forget this guy. 

 

"Mr. Cameron, hello," JT extends a hand to him and Adam shakes it. "It's nice to see you tonight."

 

"JT, buddy, I owe you huge," he exclaims, throwing an arm around Tyson's shoulders. "When you gave Valeri this guy's name, you never told us he was as connected as he is. He's better than any intern we've ever had."

 

Tyson's jaw has dropped open and JT is trying to avoid his eyes. "Hey, don't mention it. I knew he'd be a solid fit for you guys, I just wanted to help. I'm glad it's working out."

 

"Well if you ever need anything from us, keep me in mind. I owe you a big favor." Adam pats Tyson on the shoulder. "Have a good time tonight, kid, you earned it."

 

He heads off and boisterously greets someone else, leaving JT and Tyson in silence.

 

"You got me the internship?"

____

 

Tyson is staring at JT, and JT is looking absolutely anywhere but at him.

 

JT tugs at his collar and shrugs a shoulder. "I mean, not really? I just saw that they were looking for interns, and I knew you weren't working, so I figured I'd put in a good word for you. You must've nailed the interviews, though."

 

Tyson chews on his lip, and he really wishes he already had a drink. "I wondered how they found me, and turns out it was you. Um, thank you. I appreciate it a lot."

 

"All I did was put your name out there, you got the job yourself." JT gives him a half-smile. "We're probably gonna see each other at a lot of these events now."

 

Tyson watches him, fidgeting with his tie, tugging on his ear. "I'm okay with that, I think. If you are."

 

JT finally looks up at him, perhaps looking a little bit shocked. "No, no. Wait, I mean yeah. Yeah I'm definitely okay with it. I meant like, no I don't mind it."

 

Tyson had thought that being away from JT would've helped him to get over his crush. It definitely didn't. He knows what JT's hands feel like. He knows what JT's mouth tastes like. He missed him. "So I've been playing hockey again, thanks to your awesome gear."

 

JT's eyes light up. "You're playing? That's awesome!"

 

"Just the club at my school, but I'm leading the team in scoring, even though I missed the first two games of our season. So it's kind of cool."

 

"That's great," JT says, and he definitely means it. "I'm glad you're making use of that stuff."

 

"You still owe me a one-on-one," Tyson says after a beat. "Maybe you could come see me play and then we could use the ice after."

 

JT smiles, a little bit wider than before. "I mean, you have my number, so you can send me the information about it whenever."

 

The conversation lulls, and Tyson isn't sure where to go from here. He doesn't want to leave yet. He would be happy to stand here and talk with JT all night. "Did you bring someone tonight?" He hadn't meant to ask it, even if he's been thinking about it since he first saw JT.

 

JT blinks surprised and then shakes his head. "Oh, like a date? Nope, I'm here solo. I haven't brought a date for one of these since…" he trails off, motioning weakly between the two of them. He takes a breath before he speaks again. "I'm sorry about...everything. D.C. I ruined things."

 

"Let's get drinks," Tyson says abruptly, needing a moment. "What do you want?"

 

"Oh, uh. Rum and Coke is fine, thanks."

 

Tyson orders that and a vodka soda for himself and tries to compose himself. He knows they should talk, knows that he has to apologize for his own role. Therapy or not, confrontation is hard. He takes a long drink and then hands the other to JT. 

 

"You didn't ruin anything," Tyson says finally, swirling the ice in his glass. "It was a messed up situation, and we both were to blame, you know? I reacted badly to it. I'm really sorry for just going radio silent on you."

 

JT is mirroring Tyson's motions, rolling his glass in a small circle and staring at the ice as it spirals. "I saw that your profile was gone on the site. So, uh. What made you quit?"

 

There is a whole list of reasons that Tyson can give for this question, reasons he's spent weeks working through with his therapist. But there is one big reason that was the catalyst.

 

"When you catch feelings for a client, it's probably time to hang it up."

 

JT's eyes snap to his, wide and hopeful. "Yeah? Uh. Feelings huh?"

 

Tyson nods and takes a drink, trying to calm the nerves twisting in his gut. "So, um, why don't you have a date here with you tonight?" He keeps his eyes on JT now. He doesn't want to miss anything.

 

JT swallows once and purses his lips. When he speaks, his voice is calm, but it's measured, forced, and it gives away that he's not calm at all. "Well when you catch feelings for the guy who's been acting as your fake boyfriend, it makes it hard to want to find someone else."

 

"Oh," Tyson says, and he can't keep the grin off of his face.

 

"Yeah," JT says, his own smile going easy, lopsided. " _ Oh _ ."

 

Tyson rolls his eyes and clutches a hand in JT's lapel, pulling him close and straight into a kiss; JT moans into his mouth and Tyson matches him with the same. JT's arm snakes around his back and holds him close, and Tyson knows that they should probably stop this, making out in the middle of the room at a fundraiser full of people they both need to impress. JT doesn't seem to be in any rush to end it, though.

 

Finally Tyson splays his hand at JT's chest, pulling reluctantly from the kiss so he can get a look at him. JT is smiling dumbly and looking a little bit dazed. Tyson slides his hand into JT's. His heart is hammering away in his chest, and he's pretty sure that eventually he'll stop feeling this way whenever he gets to touch JT; right now, though, it's a thrill that he fully intends to revel in. "So does this mean I get to upgrade to  _ real _ boyfriend?"

 

JT smiles widely and lets out a chuckle, and it's bright and happy, and Tyson understands the urge to laugh, because he feels just as light. JT squeezes his hand and pulls him close. "That's definitely what it means."

____

 

JT hasn't been this nervous since he met Hillary Clinton for the first time. He changed his shirt three times, he spent fifteen minutes fixing his hair, and for a week now, he's gone back and forth over whether or not to keep his beard. Tyson told him to keep it, and JT really hopes that it was the right call.

 

Tyson doesn't seem to have any such issues right now. He's been babbling since he got into the car, talking about the game he played last night. He scored a goal and had two assists. He clearly isn't worried about taking JT to meet his mom, and JT would like to say that his confidence is rubbing off, but it definitely is not. JT's stomach is twisting and it's a good thing he's driving, or his knee would be bouncing a mile a minute. 

 

"They've got this d-man on the other side, and he's like a foot taller than me, I swear. I danced around him twice, it was awesome. He was so fucking pissed off," Tyson's eyes are bright and excited, and he's gesturing along to the story.

 

"How aren't you freaked out right now?" JT glances at him when they stop at a red light.

 

"About what?" Tyson asks, still smiling wide. 

 

"I'm meeting your mom for the first time, isn't that stressful? What if she hates me?"

 

Tyson rolls his eyes and barks a laugh. "Are you kidding me? She'll love you. She knows everything about you anyway, this is just a formality."

 

JT takes the next turn when the GPS directs him, and he pulls into the driveway. The house is small but the yard is well landscaped, flowers blooming on the bushes that line the front walk. He turns the car off and steadies himself, taking a slow breath. "Okay, I hope you're right."

 

Tyson leans over and kisses his cheek loudly, then bounces out of the car. 

 

"You're  _ excited _ for this, aren't you?"

 

"Of course I am," Tyson beams. "I love getting to show off my hot boyfriend."

 

JT ducks his head, his cheeks flaring red, and he follows Tyson up to the door. He pushes inside without even a knock and heads straight for the kitchen, leaving JT behind. The house smells of spaghetti sauce and something sweet, maybe cookies. JT slowly walks into the kitchen, not wanting to interrupt while Tyson greets his mom with a huge hug. When he pulls away he turns to face JT. "Mom, this is my boyfriend JT. JT, this is my mom, Laura." 

 

JT steps forward and offers a handshake, and she laughs--it's Tyson's laugh, Tyson's smile--and pulls him into a hug instead. "It's wonderful to meet you, JT. My son has been giggling about you for months now."

 

JT hugs her and tries to hide his blush. "I've heard nothing but good things about you, Miss Jost."

 

"No, no," she grimaces and pats JT on the shoulder. "Please just call me Laura. I hope you like pasta."

 

"I've been telling him about your meatballs since I met him," Tyson says, and he's in the midst of dipping a piece of bread into the pot of sauce on the stove. Laura smacks his hand and he beams at her while he licks sauce from his fingers.

 

"Well Tyson here refuses to tell me," she looks at JT while she brings down dishes to set the table. "So what's the story here, how did you two meet?"

 

Tyson chokes and his eyes go wide. This is the one question JT was prepared for, because while he has to omit some details, the actual story is pretty close to the truth. JT claps him on the back and then slides a hand around his waist and he trains his brightest smile on Laura.

 

"I met him at a coffee shop near my office, and then we kept seeing each other," he looks at Tyson and says what he's been wanting to for weeks. "And then I fell in love with him."


End file.
